Love Me When I'm Gone
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: Malik get his head hit with a heavy object, and now believes he is Namu, his alter ego during Battle city. How will he regain his memories, esspecially when Namu begins falling for Anzu? NA, MA, NAM.Includes posessed teddy bears!
1. Strucked

Hey there once again back with another story I know STOP WITH THE STORIES ALREADY!!!! AND WORK ON YOUR OTHER ONES FOR GOODNESS SAKES!! Sowwies but I had to write this one out first off I 'm not planning to make too long maybe 11 chappies at the least and it MALIK ANZU and Namu Anzu too, you'll understand what I'm saying after this chappie so without further adieu ON TO THE FICCY!!

* * *

****

Chapter 1: Struck

Another lovely sun rise dawned upon the quiet city of Domino, the flowers woke with the father sun embracing the warmth while the birds nestled in their nest awoke with a cheerful song of a beautiful summer day. Ah yes, life could not get any--

"NO WAY IN FUCKING HELL!! YOU HAVE TO CUT OFF MY BALLS FIRST!!!!"

Or so we thought apparently….

"Please Malik you're exaggerating" Isis began. "NO WAY AM I BECOMING THE PHARAOHS LAP BITCH!!!" Was the snarled of a reply from her younger brother. She could feel the blood boiling throughout her veins, as she barely held on to what little patience she had.

"Malik, All I am asking is for you and the pharaoh to become on better relations" she began but was immediately cut off "BY WORKING FOR HIM!!?!?" he exclaimed as he snorted at the thought "Please Isis I already apologized about battle city and Marik, I want to keep what little shred of dignity I have left" he spoke.

Isis gave him a irritation mark "First off, you are only going to be helping Yuugi at the game shop for the summer, second of all I thought you wanted money, what better way is to work for it!"

****

"Why? I could have Rishid do it for me!!"

-- "I'll pretend I didn't hear that" She muttered under her breathe. Malik pouted at this "I don't care what you say or do to me, I REFUSE TO BECOME HIS BUTT MONKEY" And with that final remarked he sat on the floor cross-legged like a small child.

****

Isis raised an eyebrow at him "Oh really…" she spoke as a dark blood red aura surrounded her body, Malik suddenly gulped as the atmosphere suddenly became dead cold…

Three days later…

"Stupid Isis…stupid pharaoh…wait till I get my hands on her…"

"Hey Malik can you carry in those boxes? Those are the new duel monster cards"

"Up yours old fart"

"What was that my boy??" Sugoroku spoke. Malik growled, "I said" he began but stop when he saw Yami glaring at him "…Right away sir" he said in a sickly sweet tone. With a groan he carried the big boxes inside the store dropping them on the ground. "I think I pulled my spine," he moaned grabbing his back mentally cursing against everyone.

"It was so nice of you to try and make good with us by helping out during the summer Malik" Yuugi spoke cheerfully. Malik only gave him a look "Stupid Isis, why did we have to stay here? We could have gone back to Egypt but nooooo her and her stupid museum…grrrrr," he thought. "I'm done. Can I go home now?" He ask.

"I guess--"

"No wait, Malik, you forgot something" Yami interrupted. Malik's head snapped to meet the pharaoh "And what is that…" he ask trying to repress the growing rage within. Yami gave him his trademark cocky smile "Nothing much; just sweep the store" he spoke. Malik growled even more "THAT SMUG BASTARD! HE IS NOT EVEN TRYING TO HIDE THAT STUPID GRIN ON HIS FACE!!" he fumed.

His eyebrows twitch as he grabbed the broom from Yami and began to sweep. The bell chimed, indicating costumers "Hell welcome to the Game shop" Yuugi happily announced.

Malik only looked at him while sweeping 'No way someone can always be that happy…. I bet anything he probably is really fucked up in the head. I don't blame him after all he has Yami as an Aibou' he notion to himself.

"Hey Yuugi what up? Got in a any new cards?"

"Sure did Jou" Yuugi replied while Honda, Anzu, and Ryou followed from behind.

'Grreeeaaaaat just my luck….his whorehouse is here…well except for Ryou, he's cool" Malik thought again looking at them with anger. He sighed at this, he would just get the job done and go home, all he had to do was mind his own business right…right?

"MALIK WHAT THE HELL" Jou exclaimed.

-- "The mutt's keen sense ceases to amaze me" he spoke. At this Jounouchi growled "You wanna start something surfer boy" he growled. Malik glared knives at the blonde "Now you two calm down, what's past is past" Yuugi try to mediate.

"What is he doing here?" he commanded. Yuugi laughed nervously at this "Well you see, Malik is helping out the game shop for the summer" Yuugi explained. Jou looked at him with disbelief "You're kidding me" Jou spoke.

"I don't like it as much as you do mutt but it's true," Malik grudgingly agreed.

"Why?" Honda ask raising an eyebrow. He tch'ed at this" None of you business" Malik snapped. "It was because of his sister, you know she has him whipped" Jou whispered to Honda while he nodded agreeing.

"Whip it, whip it good" Jou joked while making a whip motion with his hand chuckling with Honda,

"Must resist the urge….to kill" Malik spoke to himself. "Well Malik working here isn't so bad" Yami spoke. Malik twitched at this.

"After all another helping hand is good" he spoke giving Malik a mocking smile. 'OH FUCK THIS' he thought. "I'm done for today" he snapped stomping out through the door. "Come on you guys, that was taking it a little too far" Anzu suddenly spoke up. Before any had the chance she left to go after Malik.

"What's eating her today?

* * *

"Stupid pharaoh….dumbass mutt mock me will they…error!!!" he spoke to himself his pace a fast one. "And my luck that Isis stole Rishid for the day too, this sucks!?" he exclaimed.

"Malik!"

He stopped and looked around to se the brunette running up to him until she stop to catch her breath. He look at her in slight annoyance "What do you want?" he spoke down to her. "Um…" she began. Malik inwardly groaned he; knew where this was going.

"Please don't say anything and save us both the horrors of your friendship speeches" he spoke. Anzu growled at him "What!?!" she exclaimed. He scowl at her "Please I don't need you friendship rants to complete my craptacular day Ok Mazaki" he snapped to her. "WHY YOU!?! Here I was going to apologize the way Jou and Yami were acting," she yelled to him.

"Tch I don't need you pity Mazaki" he spoke and tuned his back to her.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS A JERK!?!?" she yelled.

"Yea yeah" he spoke waving his hands eyes closed attempting a cool walk away. Unbeknownst to them both, they were passing a dangerous construction area as a plank of wood swayed dangerously back and forth from the wind, as slowly, it slid from it restraints. Anzu growled until she noticed the growing danger . "MALIK!!!" she suddenly screamed out. He paid no heed "Leave me alone woman" he replied back.

"MALIK GET OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE--"

He stop "Woman what the hell" he began then it was so sudden but everything went black. He did not see gravity take it's work as the plank fell and it crashed right on his head. Malik fell to the ground with a thunk.

"OH KAMI, MALIK!!"

"Ugh my head" he groaned, opening his eyes. "Oh Malik you scared me, I thought you be dead from the way that plank hit your head" Anzu cried. Malik on looked at her "Malik? You're all right…right?" she ask. She gasped, "Oh goodness what if you got an concussion!?!" She exclaimed. "We need to get you to the hospital"

"Anzu-chan?"

She looked to him "Malik…?" She spoke. Malik gave her a bewildered look "Malik? Whom are you talking about Anzu -chan?" he replied. "Oh no, you have….amnesia!?!?!" she exclaimed. Malik look to her before breaking out into a lighthearted chuckle "Oh Anzu-chan, I don't have amnesia, I still know who I am" he replied. Her blue eyes cleared in relief "Whoo thank goodness Malik, I thought you lost you memory for a moment" she replied with a sigh of relief.

"Eerrr Anzu-chan.."

"Yeah?"

Malik pointed to himself "You mistaken me for someone else, I'm Namu, remember?"

"…What…"

"I'm Namu" he replied again, breaking into a kindhearted smile. Anzu froze where she stood and only two words could escape from her lips.

"Oh crap…"

TBc

* * *

The beginning yet again ahh don't worry about updates ppl summers is coming close! just push the little button and review please.

SEE YA!

fOX


	2. I'm Namu

Hey there! I'm back with another gasp chapter !?! And it's updated EARLY ( well, earlier than most ;;)!?!?! HOLY HELL IT"S THE END OF THE WORLD!! Just kidding…..I hope O.O wow first chapter and already over twenty review thanks minna and without further adieu CHAPPIE 2

I do not own YU-GI-OH !!

****

Chapter 2: I'm Namu

"Oh crap…" Anzu manage to speak. The blood had literally drained from her face as the tan youth continue to smile at her genially. "What…What did you say…?" she ask again. "I'm Namu remember Anzu-chan" Malik replied clueless.

Anzu was agape.

She couldn't say anything, but her mind was screaming . _HOLY CRAP!! THIS IS BAD! HE THINKS HE"S NAMU!?!? HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN!?!….ok the plank hitting him on the head…but SHIT what do I do?!?!_; She mentally debated to herself.

'I can't leave him like this, I need to get Isis and Rishid then get him to a doctor' that settled it as she stood up. "Um…Namu, can you stand?" she ask. Malik look to her and rubbed his head wincing "I think so…yeah" He answered and picked himself up.

Anzu couldn't help but grimace as Malik would twitch and wince, rubbing his head. "Oh…whatever hit me hit me good" he groaned. Anzu bit her lip 'I can't take him to Isis and Rishid now, he needs to go to the hospital asap' she thought.

"Namu, I'm going to take you to the hospital, can you make it?" She ask. He gave her another kind smile "I'll try to manage Anzu-chan" he replied. As they began to walk Malik emitted another groan of pain "MALIK!?!" she cried out.

"Namu…."

****

"Sorry. Namu, here just lean on me, the hospital is near by" Anzu said. He manage a weak nod. He laid an arm around her shoulders while his head rested on the crook of her neck, softly breathing on her skin. Getting a good grip on him, Anzu began to walk towards the near by hospital.

She mentally sighed 'Just my luck, I go after him to say sorry about Jou and Yami and now I'm taking him to the hospital and even worse, he thinks he's someone else!' As they walked Anzu would glance at him ever few moments expecting the condition he was in "Namu….are you ok…?" she ask. "Been better" he softly said.

****

"Don't worry we're here we just need to go through the door" she replied grabbing the handle. Namu said nothing. The pain kept him silent, he was at a lost; wasn't he battling in battle city? Yeah he remembered, he met up with Jou and Anzu then…."

"Those men…" he suddenly spoke. Anzu looked to him "You say something?" she ask. He shook his head "It's nothing" he replied. Anzu finally got the handle open as they walked in 'YES!' she mentally chanted but her victory was short-lived as they were confronted by a LONG waiting line of people; some in worse condition then Malik.

"Great…." she muttered as she walked them both to some bare seats "Sit Namu" she said helping find his place on the blue plastic seat. "Thank you…." he muttered. "Oh no, I think he's getting worse" she notion and went to the reception desk.

"Miss can we see a doctor right away?"

No answer.

"Nurse please my friend is hurt"

Still no answer.

Anzu patience began wearing thin as finally the hag known as Roxanne turn around noticing her. "Nurse, my friend got hit with a heavy object on the head, he has amnesia and possibly a concussion" she was half yelling. The nurse looked at her indifferently as her chewing jaws made a smacking sound, grinding and wearing down the bubble gum she had. "Sign this form in and a doctor will see him when he's free" she spoke handing her a form. Anzu growled taking the form and seating besides Namu.

She looked at the form bewildered "Let's see… name, Malik Ishtar….age 16.…sex…male" she began but was halted at more personal question, questions she didn't know about. Quickly she took out her cell phone from her book bag but stop…. "Great…I don't know Isis's number….WAIT!?! The museum!" she thought happily.

****

-RING RING-

Isis turned around "Huh?" she thought as she picked it up.

"Egyptian display of the museum who is this?"

Isis?

"Anzu?" Isis spoke befuddled.

"Yes Isis it's me"

"Anzu what graces me with a phone call from you?"

"…Isis, Maliks hurt…"

"….What…?" Isis spoke gripping the phone. The room became silent as Anzu explained the string of events that unfolded.

"Yes…yes…Domino Hospital? Yes…I'll be there right away….thank you Anzu"

She suddenly slammed the phone on the receiver. "RISHID" she yelled as she rushed out of the room. Anzu sighed as she clicked her cell off. She laid her back against the plastic reinforcement. She heard Malik make another groan trying to support himself.

"Namu…?" she ask. It was strange, calling him that. He made no answer. She begin to speak but was stop when his head suddenly landed on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but…can I rest my head here…" his soft whisper of a voice ask. Anzu looked at him "Ok" she replied. Moments passed while the sounds of people walking, crying, and talking, mixed in a urban chorus. "Please come soon" Anzu thought to herself, looking down to the resting Malik as his head leaning on her shoulder for support. He nuzzled until he was securely resting between her neck and shoulder. Anzu felt her cheeks slightly warm, being so close with a guy.

"And Malik too "she thought unsurely.

"You…."

"Huh?"

"You…smell good……" he mumbled. Anzu only looked at him "….Thanks…." she softly replied, it suddenly became awkward for her that moment. His soft breathing was the remains of their conversation, before they were interrupted.

"ANZU!?"

Malik look to the origin of the voice seeing Isis and Rihsid running towards them. Malik's amethyst eye looked up "…Who are they ….Anzu…?" he ask. "Isis, Rishid" Anzu called out. Isis immediately embraced Malik, unintentionally making Anzu fall on her butt. "Malik are you all right!?!" she cried out hugging him tightly. Anzu muttered an ow while Rishid helped her up.

"Miss….?" Malik spoke. Isis let go of her embrace looking at him "I'm sorry Miss….you have mistaken me for someone else" Malik replied giving her a sweet smile while wincing to the throbbing pain. "Malik…it's Isis…." she began.

"Isis, Malik got into an accident…" Anzu began. "We can talk about it later. Right now we must get Malik to see a doctor" Isis replied taking the form completing what was left.

"Malik-sama…forgive me I have failed you…" Rihsid began bowing before him. "If I hadn't left your side…this wouldn't have happen…" he spoke. Namu gave him a confused glance "Stand…" Malik spoke. Rishid look up to face his master and let a small gasp seeing Maliks expression "His eyes…." he only mange the thought.

Namu smiled at him weakly "It not your fault…"he replied with kind eyes beaming upon Rishid. Rishid stood, head bowed before the boy "Yes Malik-sama…"he replied. "Wow….I really must look like this Malik …" he humored wincing to the pain once again.

"I guess we just wait now…" Anzu spoke. More moments passed by until they were received. "Wait…" Namu spoke. Both Isis and Rihsid looked to him "What's wrong…?" Isis spoke. "Anzu….can she come too…?" he spoke looking to her.

The nurse only looked in annoyance "Family only" she stated. Namu looked to her "But…I have no family…." he began.

"Namu…" Anzu began. He looked to her. Anzu gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry, they are you're family. I'll be waiting right here when you come out, don't worry" she reassured. He only nodded at this "Thank you…" he replied before being taken away to the doctors. As they cease from her view Anzu let out a sigh and sat right back onto the seats "I might as well get comfy" she thought and only waited for the Ishtar families returned.

"Hello, I am Doctor Reyako"

(An: sounds familiar =P well for those who read shattered he should!!)

Doctor" Isis began. He nodded closing the door behind him.

"How is he…?"

The doctor's golden eyes looked to her "We have the results of the tests, it look like he has a mild concussion despite the object of the weight but….he's suffered heavy damage to the head, it had knocked something loose" he explained while they all looked at him clueless.

He walked to Namu "What's your name?" he ask.

Namu looked at him confused "Namu" he spoke.

"Where do you live?"

"I…"

"You're family?"

"Well Anzu-chan told me that Miss and Isis and Rishid are my family" he replied, more so confused. He remained silent at his "Doctor…he has amnesia doesn't he" Isis finally spoke. Reyako readjusted his glasses "Well, yes…and no…" he replied.

"What do you mean..?" Isis exclaimed.

"It seems that he believes to be someone else….yet he does not have past memories of his family, friends or home even, this is quite bizarre" he explained. "Sir with all due respect I know who I am, I am Namu that is all to it" Namu spoke looking to him. Reyako sighed at this. "May I see you alone Miss. Ishtar? Outside?" he replied. She nodded and turned to Rishid and Malik "I won't be long. Please Rishid, take care of him" she spoke, exiting with The doctor.

"So…?"

"Yes Malik-sama…?"

"First I'm Namu, second….um..?"

"Yes?"

"Are you this Malik's man-slave or something?? "

O.O…... (Cough)

(outside)

"Doctor what am I to do?" Isis pleaded to him. The good doctor sighed at this "For one that has amnesia, we are not sure if his memory will come back or not at all, it can be a matter of days, weeks, months, years even, we have no idea" he broke to her as softly as possible.

"I see…"

"What I can prescribe is some antibiotics and for him to get as much rest as possible, he is to come in for a check-up once a month. The best thing I can suggest is to keep calling him by his true name, surround him with things that may trigger his original memory back, it will take a while…though…"

"Yes…?"

"Why does he call himself Namu…?"

Isis remained silent at this. Reyako only gave her a sympathetic smile "Don't give up on him" he only spoke. She nodded "I won't doctor."

"Let us go back inside so you can take him home" he suggested.

"Yes" she replied as they open the door then….

"So you and Isis are into incest then?"

"O.O Malik-sama what are you talking about!?"

"I don't mean to be rude but you have a thing for her right?" he inquired.

"Um…well…you….um…Malik-sama, when a man loves a woman…" Rishid began. Reyako cough, his eye averted 'Well, that is awkward' he thought. Isis gave them both a look "Go on" she assured, raising an eyebrow. Rishid looked at her with wide eyes "Miss. Isis I…"he began.

"Never mind…lets go home" she sighed. Rishid has a faint tint on his cheeks. "Sorry.." Namu managed ashamed. Rishid shook his head "Do not worry Malik-sama" he replied.

"Namu"

"Malik-sama"

"Namu"

"Malik-sama"

"NA-MU!"

"MA-LIK-SA-MA"

"……."

"Like I said, don't give up on him" Reyako whispered, leading the trio out the door. The three were silent, as they exited to the hallways and found themselves back into the reception area. "Isis" Anzu spoke, seeing them come out and walked to them "How did it go?" she ask.

Isis turned away at this "I…" she began. Anzu looked to her sadly "It's ok, you don't have to tell me" she assured. Isis turned to face her "Anzu.." she began but comforting crystalline blue eyes met with her own she nodded "Thank you Anzu" she spoke.

"No problem" she replied.

"Thank you for your aide everyone but I must be going now" Namu cut in. "Malik-sama?" Rishid spoke. Namu gave them a kind smile "I do not be mean to be rude but, I am really grateful of you kindness but I must really be going back" he explain. Anzu bit her lip and looked to him" "Where?" she ask. This seem to take him off guard.

"Where?" she ask again. Namu stop for a moment 'She's right…where am I suppose to go…where do I live anyways…?' he stop grabbing his head in pain. "Ow" he muttered. "Malik…" Isis began.

"Namu" Malik corrected her. Isis and Rishid look to each other "Stay with us in the meantime, please?" Isis offered. Namu look to them "Oh, I couldn't possibly do that, you have done so much for me all ready, anything else is too much" Namu spoke politely. Isis gave Rishid a worried look "Really, I insist that you stay with us until you're better" Isis still ask.

"I don't know…"Namu began. "Please Namu" Anzu spoke. Namu eyes look to her. The brunette had a look of deep concern in her blue eyes looking at him with worry "if you can't stay with them then stay with me" she suddenly spoke.

"Anzu-san…" Rishid spoke off guard along with Namu and Isis. It took a few minutes to realize what she said as a hand slowly raised to cover her mouth "Did I just…?' She couldn't finish her thoughts.

"No I cannot possibly do that, you all have helped me enough" Namu spoke and began walking to the exit.

"Malik-sama wait"

Malik gave Rishid a weird look "Why do you keep calling me that…? I am Namu, not this Malik you seem to believe I am" he spoke and the first time a growing annoyance and anger grew within him .

"But you are not Namu, you are Malik, you are my little brother you--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Isis gasp, taken aback seeing the kind boy before her angered. Namu let a small gasp realizing what he had just done. "I…I'm sorry miss. Isis, I did not mean to yell at you…forgive me" Namu apologized. "Malik-sama…" Rishid only whispered. "I believe I have welcomed my stay long enough, thank you all once again, I will return the favor one day" Namu spoke and begin for the door but stop seeing Anzu blocking his path with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Anzu-chan, what are you doing?" he ask.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Eh?" he looked clueless. Anzu gave him a stern stare refusing to move. "You're hurt a lot more than you think, you can't just wander aimlessly around by yourself, I won't allow it" Anzu spoke firmly looking at the boy with challenge. Namu looked at her surprise. When he had first met her at battle city she was a very nice girl as first impressions went, who would tease Jounouchi playfully as good friends did, he never expected her to be a opposing force.

"Please Anzu-chan" he began. Isis or me, who are you going to choose?" she suddenly spoke.

Namu looked at her.

'What am I doing?' she thought to herself, she could not control the words coming out while they spout out. "You have two choices, you can go with Isis, or stay with me, going out to wander injured is not a choice" Anzu spoke to him. Namu only looked to her and smiled " Two choices right..?" he spoke. Isis smiled in relief "At least this way he will not go out injured" she thought happily. Now the only thing left was his choice; would he stay with her and Rishid or go with Anzu?

'Who should I stay with? They have done so much for me all ready….' He thought to himself looking at Rishid then to Isis then finally to Anzu. "I…" he began. The three went silent as he made his choice.

"If…Isis and Rishid don't mind, I would like to stay with Anzu-chan" he spoke. Surprise took them off guard. "R-Really?" Anzu ask. Namu nodded "No offense to Miss. Isis or Rishid I do not know them well so I would feel comfortable staying with someone I somewhat know" he spoke nicely. Isis nodded her head "Of course, it is understandable" she replied.

"Thank you" Namu spoke.

Anzu was at a lost for words 'Malik…is going to stay with me…? No Namu is…' she thought to herself. Was she regretting her decision? She decide not to think about it "No, this is much better then him wandering off on his own" she thought.

"Anzu-chan?"

She looked back seeing amethyst eyes look back "Shall we go then?" he ask giving her a lovely smile.

Anzu look to him for a few moments and finally she broke into a smile.

"Lets go home, Namu"

TbC

W00T chappie two is completed and LET SUMMER VACTAION BEGAN!! YAHOO!! (dances) till then r and r please!

fOX


	3. Living Under the Same Roof

Hey everyone I am back w/chappie three of this ficcy, not bad for updating eh? A lot faster than normal (considering that normal usually mean months to a couple of years ;) I like to thank everyone for any ideas they have sent **::** evil laughter**::** they will come in handy indeed.

Chapter 3: Under the Same Roof

Anzu woke up to the suns beams; the sweet melody of chirping birds welcoming her into the day. With a yawn she stood from the bed, licking her dry lips going over to the drawer. She let another yawn, as she took out a matching set of bra and panties before exiting the room and heading to the shower.

She open the door and was met with a blast of steam, her eye's blink a couple of times before the steam disperse and she was able to see a figure in the floating mist.

It was Malik…

Anzu blinked.

Malik blinked

He was naked…

She was seeing him naked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Anzu immediately covered her eyes but alas, the damage had already been done. "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY" she cried over and over her face burning to an undesirable heat, her hand's continuing to cover her eyes. "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY" Namu cried out too, as he frantically try to reach a towel.

Well that was one hell of a way to start a morning…

Breakfast was an awkward one as the two teens ate eggs and slices of toast, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Anzu still couldn't disperse the shade of red on her face as she nibbled her toast quietly. 'I can't believe I forgot Malik would be living here with me…and then…he…' she stopped there, face getting hotter.

Namu couldn't even face the poor girl after that incident and felt very guilty for it 'I didn't mean…great, now it's going to be awkward between me and Anzu-chan now…' he thought glumly. He was determine to be as little trouble as possible while he was a guest at her home and what did he do?

' I end up having Anzu-chan see me naked…' he groaned at the thought with humiliation. He couldn't face her now 'and worse she _knows_' he made another moan of pain at this.

"Uhm…" she began. Namu has his face down. Anzu sighed 'why am I acting like this? It was an accident that's all. There bound to happen, if were going to live together we have to past off things like this' she thought to herself.

"Anzu-chan…."

She looked up to face him. The poor boy had his face in ten different shades red as his lavender eyes looked to her shamefully. "I'm sorry…" he began; Anzu stopped him by raising a hand above the table. She let an understanding smile "I know Malik, it was an accident, they're bound to happen" she finished. Namu nodded "Can you not call me that…?" he ask.

She looked at him confused "Call you what?" she ask. "Malik, please call me by my real name" he answered.

"But" she began as she remembered the conversation she had with Isis before he taken "Namu" home with her.

_FLASH_

"Anzu" Isis spoke. Anzu looked to her "Yes, Isis?" she ask. "The doctor said the only way for Malik to regain his memory is to surround him by familiar things and to call him by his true name, it may not work but it is the best thing to do" she said. Anzu looked to her then nodded "I'll do my best" she assured. Isis smiled at her "Thank you Anzu, you are my brothers savior"

Anzu looked confused. "Why?"

Isis look to her knowingly "you were there in his hour of need, now and back in battle city" she spoke. "Oh…" she only replied. "Please take care of him" Isis spoke.

Anzu nodded "yes" as they both turned they were met by Rishid and Malik standing side by side.

"Shall we go Anzu-chan?'

"Yeah, lets go home"

FLASH

'I have to, it may the only way to bring back his memory…' she debated. "Please Anzu-chan?" he ask. "At least here at home?" he pleaded.

"I…"

"Do it for a friend?"

Anzu inwardly groaned 'Blast, why did he have to use the friend word on me!?' She looked to him "ok, Namu-kun" she replied smiling. Namu smiled back "Thank you Anzu-chan" he replied, the awkwardness was soon forgotten as they ate the remnants of their breakfast pleasantly.

She began to stand up picking up her plate until her creamed hands were caressed by dark silk tanned ones "Please Anzu-chan let me get them, it the least I can do after all you've done for me" Namu offered looking to her with his kind eyes. Anzu gulped 'When did Malik become so adorable!?' she thought to herself.

"O-Okay" she stuttered allowing him to clean the table. She heard water running and turned seeing him wash them "oh here let me help dry them then" she spoke walking, and stood besides him taking a cloth.

"Ok"

After done doing the dishes Anzu sighed to herself boringly "Summer is here…and there's absolutely nothing to do…" she groaned counting the tiles on the ceiling. "Why don't we go out then?" Namu suggested.

"It's better than being stuck in the house all day" she agreed. She suddenly bounced for joy "ok, just let me get dress" she exclaimed motioning to her pj's embarrassedly "Heh, I guess I forgot to take them off since." she trailed off and the awkwardness returned again.

"It was an accident"

"Yeah…nothing to worry about…"

"What do you mean nothing to worry about!? Was something--"?

"No, of course not it looked healthy--"

"Ok…that's good…I think…are you sure…?"

"Uh…of course I'm sure I mean it 's wouldn't be the first --"

"You mean you seen one before!?!"

"Well on accident, you see Jounouchi got drunk and streaked across the living room one time…."

"Oh...well…I didn't mean to sound like you were…"

"Of course not, it happens… it's just that it's so…"

"Uhm…was it…?"

"Yeah…but it's nothing to be worry about…you should be happy that…."

"Hey was it…?"

"Than Jounochi's? Uhm…er…it would be rude for me to say…"

"That's ok…."

"Are you comfortable? I mean…"

"Yeah…I'm comfortable with it…I think…I should, shouldn't I…?"

"Of course! You should be comfortable with your masculinity" she spoke and quickly got up face on fire "well I'm going in for a quick shower then" and with that she sped up the stairs. Namu slumped back to the couch exhausted as a some sweat trickled down his fore partly to the heat and partly too their conversation about his "danger zone"

"Well then….looks like living with Anzu-chan is going to be interesting…?" he only said as the tingling of the wind chime entered the home. His face went red once again remembering the event.

"She saw my…."

****

Later in the day…

"Where to Anzu-chan?"

"Uhm, your choice" Anzu offered. Namu looked around "I still don't know much about this town….so is battle city still going on?" he ask. She shook her head "nope it ended a while ago" she answered.

Namu seemed a little disappointed at the news "oh, well…so, who won?" he ask.

"Yuugi"

Huh, well I'm not surprised, he is game king after all" he began. She nodded "yeah…" she said a small blush coming into her face. It did not go unnoticed by Namu "you like him don't you?" he suddenly asked. She look to him flustered "I well….yeah…I did…" she spoke.

"Lingering feelings?"

She nodded "yeah…even after he…" she was stopped when she felt a soft yet firm hold on her shoulder, it was his hand. Namu looked to her kindly and with a smile, he spoke "you don't have to tell me Anzu-chan, but he's the one at a lost" and with that he made a face like so ( - ). Anzu only looked to him confuzzled with a blush appearing on both faces. They could not turn away as eyes locked on to each other. Immediately the spell was broken and the two turned away from each other; Anzu rubbing her left arm and Namu, the back of his head.

"That was awkward…" Anzu thought.

"Say Anzu-chan…" Namu began but before he could answer a distinct male voice caught his attention "hey that sounds familiar," he thought looking around. Anzu's ears perked up also "I know who that is" she spoke out loud and spied two familiar blondes and a brunette.

"Jou, Yami, and Honda" she said and realized another thing, Namu disappeared.

"Where he go?"

"So Malik never came by the Game shop?"

"How dare he ditch the great pharaoh" Yami bitched while his two comrades sweat dropped. "Meh, don't sweat it Yami, he was bad service if I do say do myself" Jounochi assured while Honda nodded.

"Yah, he probably stole something from the shop or wrecked it" Honda chimed in. "I suppose you're right but still, it was nice to have a spoil brat like him around as a slave" he spoke with an evil grin. "Eesh Yami, you can be evil" Jou joked. Yami looked to him with mischievous eyes "Sometimes" he reinsured.

"JOUNOUUUUCHIIIII-KUUUUUUNNNN!!!!"

O-O

O-O

O-O

****

GLOMP!!!

CRASH!!!

O-o

o-O

-

"Jounouchi, are you still alive?" Honda asked. Yami only stared blankly and jaw agape at the sight of Malik Ishtar glomping Jounouchi and still had a good hold of the blonde youth. "Holy shit…what hit me O" jounouchi muttered.

" Hey Jounouchi-kun!" Namu replied happily. Jounouchi stared at him "MALIK WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!" he roared as he stood up abruptly making the tan youth fall back on his butt. "Ow…" Namu muttered while Jounouchi held his chest, as if having a massive heart attack.

" what's up guys?"

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.o "what?"

"Maik, are you feeling ok?" Honda ask. Namu tilted his head "Why shouldn't I and by the way I'm Namu" he spoke getting back on his feet. "Malik, quit this idiocy and explain why you were not at the game shop helping Yuugi and I!?" Yami demanded crossing his eyes. Namu looked to him confused "I was suppose to be…?" he began.

"Namu!"

All turned at the sound of the voice "Anzu-chan, over here!" Namu exclaimed waving to her. Anzu hurried to them "Honda, Jounouchi…" she stop when she faced Yami.

"Hey there Yami"

"Hello Anzu" he replied. Her thought immediately refocused itself onto Namu "Namu, why did you disappear on me like that!?" she demanded. Namu gave her a sheepish smile "Sorry, it's just I haven't seen Jou-kun, Honda-kun or yuugi-kun in a while" he responded. She gave him a soft yet firm stare. "Ok, but warn me next time you decide to run off" she laugh jokingly.

"Um…Anzu?"

"?"

"What going on with Mailk and you??"

"So that's what happen after he left the game shop" Yuugi spoke. They decided to go to the game shop to rest and have Anzu explain what had happen to Malik, thus…why they were there ( ;;)

"Yeah" she replied. "So until he gets his memory back he's staying with me" she finished. Jou looked to her "Nothing weird been going on right?" he eyed her. Anzu's face suddenly got hot "n-nothing at all" she reply adding a nervous laugh.

He only raised a brow at her than looked to Namu. Namu only looked back "What's up Jou-kun?" he said before smiling at him. 'He sure acts like Namu… =Oo=' he thought. The pharaoh only sighed at this "Well then, since this unfortunate accident has befallen you then, you do not have to work at the game shop" he spoke understandingly.

"Thanks Yuugi, Yami" she said. They affirmed it with a nod. The boys still looked at Malik waringly not knowing what to believe. "Well then, I guess we better get going, it's starting to get late" Anzu broke the silence. Yami agreed, "very well, have a safe walk back Anzu…namu…" he replied. Namu nodded "of course he spoke. He begin to get up walking towards the exit of the shop. Anzu shortly followed until he was stop by Yami "Yami…?" she ask.

"Anzu..." he began. Anzu eyes overcame with concerned "What is it...?" she ask.

"Don't trust him"

"…What?" she asked. Yam looked to her "Don't trust him," he repeated firmness in his voice as the violet crimson orbs reflected from her eyes. Before she could speak he hushed he "just, don't trust him" he whispered, his voice dropping to a low tone. She slowly nodded "…ok…" she spoke.

"And…"

She turned to look.

"It's nothing…" he assured waving to her. She waved back and exited where the tanned man waited for her, and they went off. Yami sighed to himself "Yami…" Yuugi began. Yami let out a smile "Don't worry about it aibou" He assured.

'You regret it…don't you?' Yuugi thought as his darker half returned to where their friends rested and shortly followed.

****

At the house

"Well that was a fun way to spend the day" Namu said as they entered the silent home. "I guess" Anzu replied flopping on the couch.

"Say Anzu-chan"

"Hm?"

"Namu gave her a pensive face "Namu, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know, I had a feeling your friends didn't like me…" he answered. Anzu look to him sympathetically.

__

Don't trust him…

Anzu shook her head 'Screw the warning' she decided. "Nah, don't worry about them" she assured. He nodded "Ok" he said tiredly "I'm going to crash ok?" he spoke going up the stairs. "All right" she replied. She turned on the TV and begin scanning through the channels.

"Infomercial…infomercial…infomercial…pornography--EW!!…Wow she's flexible…"

She immediately turned it off flushed "Bad Anzu" she said out loud. "I'm going to bed' with that thought she began retreat to her room upstairs. She yawned as she open the floor.

She blinked.

He blinked.

Namu was in his boxers

She was looking.

****

KKKKYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is certainly going to be an interesting summer…

TBC

YAY! Done! ; Sorry about the late update people but Rising Stars of Manga is kick in the pants so see ya soon (hopefully) oh yeah anyone out there also doing it **GOOD LUCK!!** (Especially Jupitaastar, hope you found your artist )

fOX

o;;


	4. Dreaming of you?

Welcome back to another chappie of LMWIG!! Thank you once again for all the nice reviews so without further ado on with the ficy!

I do not own you-gi-oh =P

Chapter 4: Dreaming of You

warning: Uh....before reading this fanficiton please refrain from eating. If you do, you may end up spitting it out due to laughter, thus making your computer messy. X-x Sorry Lunar Dragon 209

* * *

_"I will gain the power which is rightfully mine…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_

Namu opened his eyes and sat up in the bed he had slumbered in. He scratched his head 'What a weird dream…who was that voice…?' He thought to himself and flopped back onto the bed. His brows knitted into a perplexed action trying to figure the riddle of last night contents. He sighed to himself; he might as well get up now. Yawning, he got out of bed only to be wearing red boxers. He yawned again while scratching his left pec, hoping that the itch would subside.

He went to the drawer and took out some jeans and a white wife beater, a smile came to his lips "Miss. Isis and Rishid were so nice to bring me clothes" he thought to himself putting his clothes on. Gently he opened his door and slipped out not wanting to wake up Anzu. At this his face blushed at last night occurrences.

The situation was really quite simple actually. He was quite tired last night and didn't see what room he went in. Heck, he was so tired he didn't bother to turn on the light and begin undressing.

!!!!Flashback!!!!!

"Time to hit the sack" he yawned now in his boxers. The door then creaked and he turn to face the sound. The light turned on and then…

It was Anzu.

He blinked.

She blinked.

He was just in his boxers.

She was looking at him in only in boxers.

He had the oddest feeling of déjà vu…

"KYAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed.

History repeated itself yet again. He yelped and quickly put his pants back on again. "SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!" both repeated yet again. 'Why does this happen to me X.X;;' both thought in unison.

"I'm SO sorry Anzu-chan I was so tired I didn't know what room I was in--" he began trying desperately to leave but somehow his foot found a stuff animal of Anzu's causing him to lose balance, crashing right into her.

e.e

"Anzu-chan are you all right!?!?" Namu cried with concern. Anzu only nodded still in a dazed "Sorry…" he only spoke. "It's ok" she assured giving him a sheepish smile. He gave one of his own "Aren't I graceful" he joke. Anzu giggled at this following by Namu chuckling. There laughter receded soon after.

"Um Namu…" Anzu began a slight blush on her face. Namu look to her question then found his answer. They were sprawled onto the ground, he on top of her. With a giant blush on his face he quickly got off her "S-Sorry…. Uhm…go-goodnight" he spoke and bolted out of the room leaving the equally embarrassed Anzu.

!!!!FLASH!!!!!

Namu sighed "It's like someone up there is trying to make our lives hectic" he spoke to himself as he descended the stairs. He was greeted by the sound of the wind chime "Man it's going to be another hot day…"he groaned. He made his way into the kitchen and got himself a bowl of cereal.

His eyebrows furrowed remembering the dream yet again 'Who was that freak' he thought to himself, chewing his Cocoa Puffs thoroughly. That menacing voice, it was distinctly male but his guise was hidden in the darkness. The phone cut his thoughts off. "Hm..." he went to pick it up.

"Mazaki residence" he spoke.

"Anzu? Is that you?"

"No this is Namu; may I ask who is this?" Namu ask politely. "Oh, it's Yuugi" he answered. Namu broke into a grin "Oh Yuugi-kun, _Ohayo" _he greeted happily.

"O.o Ohayo…" Yuugi replied confused. "Anzu is still asleep right now but I'll relay her a message" Namu offered "Why are you calling so early anyways?" He added.

"Oh I just wondered if Anzu could come over to help at the game shop today; we got this months supplies this morning" he explain. "I see" Namu spoke. "Well I guess I'll call back later so by--"

"Wait, why don't I help you?"

"O.O oro?"

"n.n Why not? It sounds like you have a lot of supplies" Namu replied. Yuugi hesitated "Uhm there's no need, really" Yuugi spoke; he was worried about Malik's condition truthfully and didn't want to endanger the youth.

"Aww come one Yuugi-kun it sounds like you need help" Namu debated. "Well…" Yuugi began. He shook his head. What was he thinking !? He couldn't take advantage of Malik in his state…could he? NO!! Of course not! Anzu would kill him but then again this month stock was pretty much in bulk and he knew Honda and Jou were still sleeping.

Oh what to do, what to do…

"Uhm….ok I guess…" he found himself saying, what could he do? He really needed the help and the stock couldn't stay out in this heat. "All right then I'll meet you there "Namu happily spoke.

"Do you know where the game shop is?"

"Uhm….well…hey can you pick me up?" Namu spoke sheepishly. "Of course" Yuugi replied.

"Ok see ya soon"

-Click.-

Yuugi sighed 'I hope I won't get kill for this' he thought to himself.

'I'll just leave Anzu-chan a note' Namu thought getting a stray piece of paper and a pen and wrote some sentences down. He left the note on the table and gently opened the door then closing it.

'Hopefully Anzu-chan won't get too upset' Namu thought waiting for Yuugi.

"Malik" he heard someone call out. He ignored it.

"Uhm…Namu!!'

Namu turned to the origin of the voice "Yuugi-kun" he spoke waving to the short duelist. "Hey there" Yuugi replied. Namu greeted and the duo began to walk to the game shop.

"Did you leave Anzu a note?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, that's good" Yuugi spoke.

The conversation seemed to end there…

"So…"

"Yep…"

"…."

"…."

"Has Anzu been treating you well?" Yuugi ask. Namu nodded "Yes, she is" he spoke back happily. Yuugi seemed to smile at this "that's Anzu for you" he replied. "Yes, she was so kind to let me stay with here until I was feeling better" he spoke.

Yuugi stopped.

"Don't worry it doesn't throb much anymore, but it's doctor orders" Namu assured as they stop in front of the game shop where this months stock stood. Yuugi groaned "All those boxes…" he moaned.

"Well then, we better get started!" Namu said enthusiastically. Yuugi looked to him perplexed. Was this really Malik? The Malik he knew was well…kind of a spoil brat in bluntest terms but this boy in front of him was nice, polite, and helpful.

'Looks like Malik really did hit his head,' he thought, now aiding the Egyptian. 'And just my luck Yami went with grandpa to the store…' Yuugi sighed again. Oh well make the best out of it as they always say.

He just hoped Anzu wouldn't bite his head off…

* * *

Anzu woke with a yawn as she forced herself up from the bed. Opening the door she looked both ways before exiting, she didn't want another "accident" to happen, since they have been running amuck for the last week. Seeing the coast was clear she came out happily. 'I wonder if Malik is awake yet?' She thought to herself. Walking towards the guest room she grasp the door knob… 

Then a thought of Malik in his boxers dressed her mind…

She turned red, not knowing if she wanted to go through with that again. Cautiously, she opened the door "Namu, are you awake?" She ask.

No answer.

She raised a brow in confusion and opened the door to find the room empty, and very tidy. "Where did he go" she spoke out loud. Closing the door she began to descend from the stairs. "Namu?" she spoke.

No answer

"…Malik…?" She said. Malik…it had been so long since she spoke that name, suddenly bringing thoughts of the Egyptian. They took her to Battle City from the beginning to the end. She sighed at this "The doctors said Malik might never regain his memory…" she thought sadly. Even though they had past disputes, it simply wasn't fair for this to befall Malik or his family. Sure he could be spoiled, mean, calculating, insulting, but still, to never know who you were, it was a horrible thought.

Though Malik's case was different. Instead of not knowing who he was, he instead had altogether forgot his original persona and became a completely different person, Namu. When she meant different she meant DIFFERENT. Unlike Malik Ishtar, Namu was his total opposite. He was sweet, kind, nice, generous, and appreciative--in short, every girls dream. Yet there was a, dare she say it? Air about Malik…a sad type of air in her opinion. She had found out about his past from his sister and thus always felt for him even though he could give a rat's ass about her or any other friends.

Or perhaps she was drawn to Malik because he had shared her body with her for some time. Despite Yuugi's and Yami's assumptions, she, in fact, did know that he had taken refugee from within her, hell, he did call for her aide a couple of times.

And at a time he had helped her as well, remembering the V.R. world they were once trapped in. Even from the choosing of the cards she felt a tiny force controlling her, leading her to choose what card to pick. She suppose that was when she realized that it was Malik within her, as a sixth sense…if it hadn't been for him…. Crump would be using her body to masturbate with.

She shuddered at the thought.

It was strange, why was she thinking about Malik right now; she should be looking for Namu! Shaking the thoughts away she descended downstairs only to find no one.

DING DONG!

"Maybe its Namu" Anzu thought with relief and quickly went to open the door. "Isis, Rishid" she exclaim with surprise seeing the two outside her house. "Good morning Anzu" Isis spoke.

"Is my brother awake yet?' she ask. Anzu gulped at this "Actually..." she began. Both look to the girl. "I can't…. find him…?" She replied.

"…. WHAT!?!"

Anzu winced at her yell. "When I woke up he wasn't here…" Anzu spoke. Isis looked pale "Then...then where is he?!?!" she said worriedly as they came in. Rishid looked around and then noticed a small paper. "Miss. Isis, Miss. Anzu, do not worry, Malik-sama went with Yuugi to help him at the game shop" Rishid spoke, handing Anzu the paper. Anzu looked to it as her eyes moved from left to right reading it.

Anzu,

I've gone over to the game shop to help Yuugi move their month's supplies. I'll try to get back as soon as possible.

-Namu

She let out a long sigh of relief until she read the note again….

"YUUGI!!!" she exclaimed. Isis and Rishid only looked curiously "What is wrong Anzu?" She ask. "He knew that Malik isn't himself and he ask him to work in his condition anyways!?!?!" she raised her voice a little higher staring at the letter with flames in her eyes.

She ran upstairs, five minutes passed when she came back completely dressed. "Lets go!" she exclaimed running out the door.

"Miss. Anzu wait for us!" Rishid exclaimed as he and Isis followed her out the door.

* * *

Anzu stomped the whole way to the shop, fist clench and eyes slanted "Wait till I get--" she stop, seeing a LARGE group of girls at the game shop. "What…?" She began. 

"I wonder why so many women are here today?" Isis spoke. Anzu scan around to find a reason and her jaw dropped when she found it.

There he stood…

"Malik!?!" Isis exclaimed.

"NAMU!?!?!?!" Anzu exclaimed. There he was on top of the roof as the sun rays beat against his shirtless body, shadowing and highlighting toned pecs, muscles, and abs as sweat dripped from his skin. He wiped his brow not noticing the attention he was receiving from below. He bent down picking up a water bottle. He took a sip before emptying the whole thing upon himself. The water dripping from every chiseled form of his body as it gleamed from the sunlight.

Anzu felt her face in an incredible shade of dark crimson as she couldn't take her eyes off the shirtless blonde, the water cascading his body like a waterfall, thinning out into small streams heading downwards. He slicked his now wet mop back, only a few stray strands stayed in the front. The girls swoon at the scene some even fainting. Malik look below and notice three familiar people.

"Anzu-chan, Miss. Isis, Rishid-san" he exclaimed happily as he began his descent to the ground.

Only to be surrounded by the raving fan-girls…

"Break it up, break it up!!" Katsuya exclaimed thinning the crowds around Namu, a jealous snort escaped from him. Namu walked up towards the three "How are you doing today? It's so nice to see you again" Namu spoke happily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!?" Anzu exclaimed. Namu gave her a look "You're still not well enough so why did you decided to do such strenuous work!?!?" she demanded. Namu gulped "Well, Yuugi needed help and I offered my services" he simply stated.

"But!?!"

"Anzu is only concerned with your health as I and Rishid, Malik. You shouldn't have done something so careless" Isis agreed. Namu twitch at the name they were still calling him. He nodded "I understand, I am very sorry for making you worry so Anzu-chan" Namu spoke, remorse in his voice. Anzu's features soften for a bit "It's ok Namu..." she began but stop.

…Namu hugged her….

…Namu was shirtless and still wet from the mixture of sweat and water…

…Anzu was going to faint…

"N-N-N-N-N-N-Namu--!!!" she only stuttered. He suddenly let go of his embrace from Anzu -chan. 'She looks cute embarrassed' he suddenly thought.

Wait…. Where did that come from?

"AH, Anzu, Isis, Rishid!" Katsuya called up greeting them. "Hey Katsuya" Anzu spoke still trying to rid the red on her cheeks. This went unnoticed by Jounouchi and he grinned suddenly. "Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh…." he only laughed looking at her while a brow rose. Anzu looked to him "W-What…!?!" she demanded. With his silly grin he only replied "Nnooooooooooothing!"

"Namu is the roof done?"

Namu turned facing the walking short duelist "Ah, Yuugi-kun, yeah! I fixed it" Namu replied.

"Oh, thank you so much Malik"

"No problem"

"Eh-hm"

Yuugi gulped when he saw the slightly peeved eyes of his childhood friend. "Eh, hi Anzu" he spoke nervously. Anzu only glared at him then sighed; she knew Yuugi wouldn't have done this without a good reason.

"I'm listening; explain"

"Eh heh heh…"

* * *

"Sorry" 

"Namu, for the hundredth time, it's all right" Anzu exclaimed opening the door, emptiness welcoming them back home. "Well it was very nice of Miss. Isis and Rishid to bring me more clothes…except…"he stop turning away blushing.

"What…?"

He made a face to her and showed her the clothing he had received "Purple belly shirt" he only said as if that was the answer in itself. Anzu couldn't help but chuckle 'That's Malik's favorite shirt…' she thought amused. Malik…. She bit her lip…. She wondered where inside Namu's mind was he?

"Anzu?" Namu ask breaking her thoughts. She smiled at him "Nothing" she assured. She walked towards the phone and saw she had a message.

-BEEP-

Anzu, this is your mother, I just wanted to call and checkup on you…I'm sorry hunny I thought we would be able to come home early but something came up…I'm sorry, please take care of yourself and know that we love you.

-BEEP-

Anzu said nothing but deleted the message forgetting her guest was here with her. "There jobs?" He asks. Anzu slightly jumped remembering Namu was here with her. She nodded. "Yeah…they're always away on some business trip or another; I'm use to it by now…" she replied

"Oh"

She smiled at him "It's ok really, they have to leave me alone; that's the only way they can support me…" she spoke softly to herself. She suddenly felt strong arms from behind pulling her back until she felt something warm and solid against her.

"Don't be so sad Anzu-chan…"

'Why…Why do I feel dizzy all of the sudden?' She thought to herself. Hearing his voice was making her nervous and hot, but why?

"I'm here now…"

And with that the arms let her go. Anzu turned to him "Namu…. thanks…." she only spoke. He smiled at her "Of course" he replied. He stop, noticing her eyes…then her nose…then her perfect heart shaped lips. He licked his lips unconsciously but snapped out of it.

'What the heck am I doing!?!' he thought to himself.

Anzu too came out of the trance "Well…I'm going up to change" Anzu said and quickly sped up the stairs. Namu only stood there in silence.

'What's…going on…?' He thought. He suddenly clasped his head in pain as an image flash through his head.

"Pharaohs…power?"

'…What's happening to me…?'

TbC

* * *

Eeeee so sorry for updating late!! (Bows) a thousand apologies!!! R/R please 

Until next time!

fOX


	5. Good Times

Hey minna-san I'm updating a little early today so yay! I like to thanks the reviewers yet again

****

Baka Muyou: yeah pancakes are great aren't they? YUM!

****

Magicman/Smokegirl: You have a problem with the opposite gender Magicman!? (Raises a brow) oh yeah btw, are you still doing Escaflowne fanfiction or have you completely went to Yu-Gi-Oh?

**Darkstar71:**Heh heh, it was eye candy to the lovely female reviewers n.n;;

**Sonic and Shadow Lover:** here it is n.n

**Talentless:** WHO LOVES LOVE HINA??? (Raises hand) you kno I do! And with much more to come (laughs evilly while Anzu and Malik look shell shock)

**Eve-Of-Misery:** you and ten thousand other girls' lol btw thank you for also reviewing shattered I'm glad you liked it

**Sailor Tiamat:** eeee (dodges the fluffy pink bunny of DOOM!!!) you can kill someone with that! Well not exactly. Think about it, you just taken refugee inside someone else's body in a very weakened condition. All of a sudden this fat-ass perverted pedophiliac penguin wants the body you are currently residing with chances are as soon as he gets it he's going to use it to masturbate with; HECK NAW! FINDERS KEEPERS!! And the last thing you want is to share you host with a fifty-year-old pedophile name Crump; I would probably help Anzu out too (as you can see I really no likey Crump)

**Demented Insane Spirit:** No worries I'm sure you'll think a kajillion more ideas while I just stare agape thinking 'how does she do it?'

**Angel of lonlyness:** you and the many Malik fan-girl's out their n.n;;

**Marin M** Well I hope this chappie makes you even happier!

**Kagome-yasha:** heh heh mayyyybbeeee but read sailor Tiamats reply thingie for my reason why he helped her out nn;;

**SilentMonkGirl:** nn; the story or the shirtless, wet, sweaty Malik?

**Vladimir Lenin:** heh, yes cuteness is good! And here the update!!

**DojomistressAmbyChan:** (takes out the wastebasket full of tissues to the trash) heh heh, eye candy for Malik! I shall keep that in mine for it is coming soon (laughs evilly) along with more shirtless men! (hear fan-girls scream in ecstasy) n.n times like these glad I'm not a fan-girl of any--RISHID-SAMA!! (Chases after him)

**Mesa Juu-Chan:** n.n;; well maybe this chapter shall be funny as the last couple

**Moon Struck Sea:** yeah isn't that a bitch? =.=

**TeaTwin:** thank you for reviewing

**Airimis:** thanks for enjoying it so much

**Chisakami Saiyuki:** oh it was during the Noa arc where everyone was sucked into his virtual world; basically a filler gap to prolonged the YU-GI-OH series

**Chi Yagami:** don't worry the kiss shall be in this chappie WOOT!

X-X I think that's all of them for last chapter if I left you out I am very sorry and I will reply to your reviews in the next chapter

Ch. 5- Good times

* * *

Namu waited nervously in the small room waiting of the doctor. He sighed, his eyes darting around his surrounding studying the tiny instruments splayed across the table.

"Ah, how have you been doing?"

Malik turned his head to the voice to see the good doctor Reyako coming in discreetly closing the door behind himself.

"Fine doctor" Namu replied politely. Dr. Reyako answered with a nod while going over papers from his chart "It's been a month now…"

"Yes…"

He set his chart on a nearby table "Well then lets see how you're recuperating" he spoke and began to examine Malik.

"Hmmmmm"

"What is it?"

"Looks like there only a little trauma now…" Reyako spoke returning to the chart and scribbling down the notes. "By the way…" he began. Namu remained silent.

"Have you remembered anything?" Reyako ask. Namu slightly stiffened at the question "Remember what?" He asked. "Remember who you are" Reyako answered back.

"Uhm I'm Namu" He only replied. At this the doctor laid his chart once again "I see so that persona still reigns over the original" he spoke to himself. Namu made a face "Persona!?" he exclaimed.

"Nothing"

"Doctor what are you talking about?" Namu demanded. Reyako remained silent "What's your last name?" he ask suddenly. This took the boy by surprise "It's…." he stop.

What was it…?

"You can't say, can you?" Reyako broke the silence. He turned to him "Where is you home? What is your mother name? Your fathers?"

"I…"

"Your fondest memory?"

"I…"

"Do you even remember you childhood?"

Do you even remember you're child hood?

At this Namu twitched sudden images flashing before his eyes. "I need to go…" he spoke suddenly getting up.

"Mr.Ishtar--"

"Don't call me that!" Namu growled with such ferocity the doctor was taken aback. He froze registering what he had just did "I'm….sorry Doctor….I…I….need to go…" he said and quickly left the room.

"It's been a month since you began living with miss Mazaki hasn't it?"

The question seem to freeze Namu in his steps "Yes….it has…" he replied as an unknown fear griped him. HE heard the doctor let out a sigh "Think about her feelings before you go any further" the doctor warned to him. Namu snapped around "what do you mean by that!?!" he demanded. Dr. Reyako sighed to him "You know what I'm saying" he answered.

Namu said nothing but a polite excuse, leaving the doctor in the room. He let a heavy sigh as he left the infirmary; why hadn't he told him of the dreams he kept on having?

Those horrible dreams of the darkness

He rubbed his head at this but that wasn't the only thing that frustrated him--he couldn't remember his past! His family…his childhood…his roots…

He couldn't recall them.

'So…who am I…really?' he thought glumly becoming depressed of the lack of answers he received from his questions.

"Ah-Namu!"

He looked up seeing the lovely brunette, which accompanied him "Anzu-chan!" he replied; his mood becoming lighter. "How did it go?" she spoke tilting her head up. Namu grimaced at this remembering all the recent thoughts he had and what Doctor Reyako said about Anzu.

"Fine, the doctor said I had less trauma now…" he censored. "That's great you'll get your memory back soon enough then!" she chirped but stop seeing Namu having an inscrutable expression on his face. "I'm not that guy…."

"…Malik…?"

"Yeah, him" he spoke agitated even hearing the name. Anzu only made a face 'It's strange how he doesn't like Malik…he IS Malik; so basically he doesn't like himself? No, Namu is technically another person persona wise but is yet a part of Malik --AGGGH forget it' she gave up deciding not to figure out the complex web in all of this.

"Anzu-chan?"

She was cut from her thoughts when she saw a tan hand waving in front of her. "Sorry, guess I spaced out" she said. Namu only shrugged. Anzu grew concerned, Namu had said nothing as they walked, venturing in she ask "Namu, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Anzu-chan…"

"Then why are you so quiet?" she asked. Namu's eyes seem to glaze with sadness "…I don't know who I am…." he suddenly said. Anzu stiffened at this did was he finally accepted himself as Malik? At this her heart twinge…if it was true…then she would never see Namu again…

She became sadden at this.

It went unnoticed by Namu "Anzu-chan?" he ask, standing in front of her. He frowned why did she look sad all of the sudden. "Anzu-chan what's wrong?' he ask. He just shook her head "Its nothing just…"

"…?"

"the thought of you not being here anymore…it makes me sad…" she spoke without knowing eyes downcast facing the gray cement below her feet. Namu said nothing…he just kind of stared at her for that response . He smiled "…Why would I even think of leaving you…?" he ask.

Anzu eyes widen when she felt herself in his arms again her ear pressed against his ever steadily beating heart. Namu held her close to her catching a whiff of her hair 'She smells like lavender….' he thought to himself enjoying the warmth in his arms.

"I will never leave you" he spoke.

Anzu remained silent at this.…she knew that one day he would…

Namu frowned having no response from the girl "I promise I won't leave you" he suddenly said. Anzu looked up to him as eyes watered "Don't' say things you can't keep!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not saying it, I know it" he countered. She sighed in defeat and rubbed her eyes. The sound of children laughter caught Namu's ear and he turned.

"Hey, it's park!" he spoke breaking out into a big smile. "Yeah" Anzu spoke up as the two observed the children playing happily on the swings, the poles, the monkey bars, the metal merry go round that you would go on while some else would spin you around.

She saddened at the thought; her parents never took her to the park she had always came here alone.

(plip)

"Eh?" she spoke.

(plip plip)

She blink as two drops hit her forehead and slid down. The two drops were soon accompanied by many more as soon the downpour had come upon the unsuspecting city in surprise.

The kids quickly ran from the rain by will or by force until it was empty.

"We better get going before we get soak" Anzu began but saw Malik ran right into the park.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed confused. Namu just smiled at her "We're already wet and we're at a park which we have ALL to OURSELVES!" he spoke before yelling a "Wahoo!"

Anzu frowned "Namu!" she called out going after him

She ran to him "Namu stop acting so childish!" she said.

"And stop acting so old!" he playfully taunted sticking out his tongue. "There is nothing wrong about being dry and healthy!" She defended. Namu only laughed as he ran to the metal merry-go-round. "Namu!" Anzu spoke agitated and went after him….

Only to be swipe up in the warmth of his arms.

She found her on the merry go round as Namu began to run making it spin faster. "N-NAMU!! " Anzu cried holding on to the metallic bars as it spin faster. "Hang on!!" Namu laughed jumping onto the merry-go-round and it began to spin at such a speed Anzu was screaming and laughing at the same time while Namu was laughing enjoying the adrenaline rush and dizziness.

When it stop he fell to the ground "Oh man….make the sky stop spinning" he drunkenly spoke while Anzu wobbled besides him before also falling the ground to dizzy to move as well.

"Lets do that again!" Namu spoke before breaking out into laughter. Anzu only groaned but soon joined in as the rain beat against them.

* * *

"I'm soaking wet!"

"If I catch a cold from this"

"Stop pretending that you didn't have any fun!" Namu spoke as they entered the house. Suddenly he started shaking his head like a dog would when attempting to dry himself off. Anzu jumped "Namu-JEEZ!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry" he spoke sheepishly.

Anzu sighed "Let's get into something dry" she spoke as the two went up the stairs. He sighed as he entered his room taking off his clothes and began drying his body with a towel. 'Lets see' he thought going over to the drawer then a random moment came to him. He cautiously look around; just once wouldn't hurt would it? If he kept quiet enough he was sure Anzu wouldn't hear him.

He gave a guilty smile knowing what he was about to do but right now the thought of it made him feel dirty yet…it was to tempting to pass up.

He began to dance around naked….

"I am naked! Naked naked!" he sang softly.

"EEEEEK!!!"

He suddenly stopped. "Anzu-chan!?!?" he thought. He quickly grabbed the nearest pair of underwear putting them on and came to her rescue.

"ANZU-CHAN WHAT'S WRONG!?!?!" Namu ask but was stopped when she ran into his arms very scared. "I-I saw someone…." she spoke. Namu stiffened "Where?" he ask. She pointed out the window. With Anzu still in his arms he cautiously went to look at it; nothing.

"We better lock the doors…" he spoke. That was when he noticed…Anzu was only in her bra and underwear…she AND him were both almost naked….

"What a body…" he thought but quickly shook the thought away "What am I saying!?!?" he thought his face heating.

"Um Namu…?"

"Yes…?"

"……..Why are you wearing my favorite powder blue panties which has a bunny in the front and the bunny tail in the back?" she ask. Namu gave her a look and tilted his head down.

"Huh….I was wondering why it felt bunched up down there…"

(later)

"Are you sure we have nothing to worry about?"

"I check all the doors, they're locked" Namu assured now in a nightshirt and red boxers, the blue panties were very uncomfortable anyways….

Anzu bit her lip "You sure?" she ask. He nodded again "Yes don't worry just get some rest" he spoke she yawned "Ok…" she spoke hesitantly and went in her room. Namu began to go back but something was nagging him and he groaned; he had become paranoid. But he had a right…a peeping tom was loose and they had already called the police and they assured they be on patrol, yet he felt that wasn't enough.

Walking to the front of Anzu's door he sat near it Indian style.

'This is going to be a long night…' he thought as he stood watch.

(2:40 a.m.)

Anzu woke up having the urge to go to the bathroom. As she exited she heard oof sound and look to the source.

"Namu what are you doing!?" she exclaimed. Sure enough Namu was still in that same spot guarding, as alert as a hawk…well a hawk that was beginning to get sleepy anyways…

"Oh…I couldn't sleep" he spoke a blush on his face "And I was worried about you…"

Anzu sat besides him "Oh Namu…" she spoke a faint smile. She lay her head on his shoulder "…you didn't have to" she protested.

"No no, I wanted too"

"You should really get to sleep, I doubt nothing is going to happen for the rest of the night" she assured. Namu sighed "I guess you're right." he replied.

CRASH!!!

"What was that!?" Anzu spoke suddenly burying her face in his chest. Namu only coughed in embarrassment ' this feel nice…" he thought but mentally slapped himself. 'Idiot…someone could be here inside and you're thinking about your hormones!?!?!' he thought.

He stood up "Anzu… I want you to hide" he spoke.

"What!?!?!" she exclaimed grabbing on to him "no way!" she spoke. "Please Anzu…" he spoke.

"No way!! I'm not going to be left--" she was silenced by his lips. Slowly he pulled back a deep blush radiating from him "That's in case I don't come back" he smiled to her and cautiously began to go down the stairs.

Anzu was in shock….Namu has kissed her….no Malik had kissed her…no Namu….no they had kissed her…her first kiss.

"Wait!!" she called back latching herself to him.

"Anzu!"

"I'm staying with you!!" she spoke determination in her eyes. Namu only sighed "Fine…but as soon as it turns ugly I want you to run ok!" he spoke firmly. She only nodded.

"But before that…" she began she ran to her room re-emerging holding a large aluminum bat.

Namu only looked at her "A girl can't be too careful" she explain. Slowly both descended down the stairs making caution that they're footsteps made light as sound as possible. Anzu cling close to Namu, refusing to let him go like a child would do as she clung to her stuff animal when the shadows on the walls frightened her.

Well Namu was that stuff animal right now and she couldn't be more grateful. Namu slowly stopped down the stairs hearing noises coming from the kitchen. He motion her to follow as softly and carefully as she could as they approach the kitchen closer and closer. He could see the shadow…dare he strike now?

He gripped the bat. Telling Anzu to stay where she was, he slowly entered the kitchen and with a deep breathe

He charged.

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

BANG CRASH THUNK!!!

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!" the burglar spoke dodging the crazy attacks from the Egyptian. Anzu heard the voice and turned the light on.

"JOUNOUCHI!??!" she exclaimed seeing the teen sprawled out on the ground covering his face as Namu was about to bash his head in.

"CALL HIM OFF!!!" Jou yelled. Namu look to him blankly as he lowered the bat "Jounouchi-kun….what are you doing here???" Namu ask.

"Yeah…" Anzu chimed in.

Jou fixed his messy hair "I needed a place to stay" he answered. "How did you get in? And why didn't you knock!?!" Anzu exclaimed. Jou grinned sheepishly "Easy, I used your spare key, you gotta be more careful hiding these things; under the floor mat isn't very effective you know" he explained holding it up.

"Sides it's three in the morning you're usually knocked out as a log" he added.

"Why did you come so late?" Namu ask. At this Jou eyes darken "I was kicked out for the night" he spoke. Anzu eyes softened when hearing this; she knew about his father. "I see" Namu spoke.

"I'm sorry" he spoke sheepishly. Jou shrugged "S'ok I probably do the same" he spoke giving his trademark grins.

"You can sleep downstairs Jou, let me just get some blankets and some dry clothes for you" she offered and quickly left. Jou just took a bite out of the apple "That hit's the spot" he spoke. He walked to the living room grabbing the laid out clothes and began to change.

"So why were you kick out?" Namu asked. Jou sighed "Got in a fight with the old man" he replied flopping himself on the couch.

"Some words got exchange, some punches were thrown and the next thing I knew I was booted from the apartment" he explained as he looked up the ceiling. Namu sat besides him "I'm sorry to hear that" Namu spoke with remorse. Jou just made a snort "Nah, we do it all the time; the bastard was asking it one of these days" Jou spat.

Namu remained silent until he spoke up.

"You're lucky…at least you know you have a father; I can't even remember my own…"

"Maybe it's for the best…" Jou trailed off remembering the tale of lord Ishtar that Isis had opened to them during battle city.

"I don't know…feeling very alone sure doesn't feel for the best…"

Jou grimaced and gave Namu a reassuring pat "Hey, you're not that alone" he try to comfort. Namu smiled to him "Thanks Jou-kun". Jou shrugged "Nah, lets see what's on the TV" he said turning it on only to find….

"What do you mean that the demon sex orgy has already began?"

"Yes…soon the pleasure underworld shall unleash the full potential of the satanic sex tentacle monsters onto the world!"

"Not to worry! We virgin guardians shall keep the world safe against the perverted monster!"

"Look out the tentacles--"

"Ahhhhh"

O-O

O-O

"Uhm Jou….what the hell…?" Namu spoke as the blood drained from his face. "Dude….I didn't know Anzu got the hentai channel…" Jou spoke his eyes gluing to the screen.

"Are those tentacles--"

"Oh yeah!"

"Why!?!?"

"Because they were created to do that…?" Jou said. At the same time both tilted their head "Man….which I was that flexible" Jou commented.

"Say Jou"

"What?"

"The animation is very good"

"Yeah…it is?"

"I mean the movement is very fluid, not to mention the art style is very beautiful" Namu spoke studying the hentai on screen. Jou raised a brow "Uhm Namu, I don't think people study the art style and animation" he spoke as a sheepish grin rose on his face. Namu on the other hand had a hand to his chin while his eyes were in deep observation and studying.

"Sorry I took so--WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING!?!?!"

Namu and Jou looked to her "Anzu-chan we're watching hentai! Want to watch?" Namu asked innocently. "Jou I expected this from you but Namu…" she trailed off. Jou made a face "Ah come on Anzu it's just Hentai" he spoke casually.

* * *

"Something just came into my mind"

"What is it Anzu?" Jou spoke drinking from his mountain dew; it was now five in the morning and the trio were currently watching Twin Angels. "A tentacles monsters life must be sad" she said thoughtfully. Jou made a face "Dude have you seen what they get to do!?!?!" he exclaimed.

"I have to agree with Anzu-chan their; it is a sad life" Namu agreed eating a bag of chips. "Explain!!" Jou spoke.

"Well the only thing they were created to do is rape women…"

"And give them the best sex of their lives!!"

"Well duh, but at one point you gotta wonder if the tentacle monster thinks….is that all that I am? Just a creature whose only purpose in life is to rape women in many degrading forms?"

"Uhhhh…"

"And another thing I have learned from the two hours we've been watching this; a lot of hentai has pretty good plot!!"

"It does? Doesn't it Anzu-chan! It be sort of better without sex, it gets kinda redundant" namu chimed in. "I'll pretend you didn't say that…" Jou spoke not believing what this conversation was leading to.

He suddenly gave out a burp.

"Ew, Jou!"

(Burp!)

"Namu!"

(burp!)

"Jou!!"

(Buuuurp!)

"Nice one Namu!"

"Thanks!"

"……."

(BELCH!!!)

"Dude…Anzu….that was tight!"

"Nice Anzu-chan!"

The three suddenly started laughing "Dude…we stayed up the whole night….the lack of sleeps gotten to our brain" Jou spoke between laughs. "All who say we for to sleep say I" Anzu exclaimed.

No one said I

"All who say let the H-ness good times continue say H"

"H!!" 

"Anzu!?!?"

"What?" she spoke sticking out her tongue. Namu just laughed at this. "Good times" he spoke.

(Poot…)

"………Whoever just laid one….that was so not cool…"

Tbc

* * *

X-X man…that was one of the longest chapter I've ever wrote for this story, then again it turned out kind of retarded, bah just r/r peeps!

Se ya

fOX


	6. Time for Reunions

Sorry for the long update but school…senior project…gr…senior project…college application Fafsa….mom constant nagging Xx;; oye it sucks but please enjoy the chapter and ignore my idiotic rambling n-n

Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

(Ding-dong) 

"ZzzzZZzzzz…."

(Ding-dong)

"…. Some one get that…Zzzzzzz"

(Ding-dong…)

"Namu, go get that…."

"O…zzzzzzzz"

(Dingdongdingdongdingdong)

"SHUT-IT!" Jou snapped throwing a soda can to the door resettled back on the couch with Anzu, Namu and himself. He noticed that both the brunette and the Egyptian were sprawled out on him like a bed, each sharing a side of his chest. He couldn't he but let out a childish grin "Man, I'm pimpin right now" he laughed to himself and adjusted back to sleep.

"Zzzzzzzzzz" Jou began to snore when a thought suddenly came to his mind. His eyes immediately snapped open "OH SHIT!!" he yelled bolting upwards having enough force to give the two teens a rude awakening and flinging them down onto the floor.

"JOU!!" anzu yelled gruffly while Namu was going in and out of sleep "Eh…' he only said clueless.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!?!?!" he exclaimed.

Anzu made a face, still annoyed for the blonde throwing her off the couch and look to the clock "it's four in the afternoon, why?" she said, adding a yawn for effect.

"Wow we slept late…" Namu chimed in adding yet another yawn.

"I'm suppose to meet Shizuka at the train station; and today's when Mai comes for a visit!!!"

Anzu eyes opened "TODAY!?!?!" she exclaimed. Namu only blinked as she saw the brunette and blonde running around the house like headless chickens.

"…I'll make us some lunch!" Namu spoke and head for the kitchen.

* * *

"I hope we didn't miss her!" Jou exclaimed running with Anzu and Namu close behind. As Namu panted he turned to his brunette friend or so he was thinking of "So Anzu-chan, we're going to meet Jou-Kuns little sister?" he ask. Anzu nodded, taking a few breaths "Yeah, her name is Shizuka, she's a really sweet girl" she replied taking another couple of breaths. 

"Why does she sound familiar…' Namu thought.

"I WANT YOU TO BRING HIS SISTER TO ME NOW!!!"

Namu 's heart froze as sudden images flashed before his mind.

"--What!?!"

"Did you hear me!? I want you to bring Jounouchi's sister to me now!!"

He suddenly stopped panting heavily for air "…It's him…who is he…"Namu whispered to himself regaining his strength little by little. "Namu…?" Anzu ask blue eyes shining for concerned as Jou too stop his rampage to check on their halted comrade.

He looked up facing them as a trickle of sweat fell from his crown of messy blonde hair during to the suns heat "I'm fine…" he said. "You sure?" Jou ask. Namu affirmed it with a nod "I guess the sun is getting to me" he lied.

"If that's the case, maybe you should rest while Jou goes on ahead," Anzu suggested.

"I don't want to be of inconvenience really…" Namu began but shut up when Anzu had that gleam in her eyes, the determined gleam, which only allowed him to see an unmovable fire within her soul, only those who were stupid enough would stand against that fire.

Incredibly stupid…. Or incredibly brave.

"Jou go one ahead, Namu and I will catch up" Anzu said. Jou nodded with a smile "Sure thing!" and with that he sped off praying his sister would not be upset with him nor Mai would kill him for his tardiness for that matter. Anzu only giggled a little seeing Jounouchi run like the end of days.

"He only runs that fast after the ice cream truck" she joked. She looked to her resting friend "Daijobu?" she ask. He nodded, eyes still closed as he now panted lightly. Anzu looked around and to her joy found some vending machines. Getting out some change she quickly ran to them. Namu didn't take notice of her leave and slowly raised his eyes, shadows overcastting them, as he look through the leaves and into the blueness of the sky.

'What's happening to me…'?

So we finally meet pharaoh!"

'Why do these images haunt me…'?

I SHALL BE PHARAOH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

"Namu?"

His eyes glided to the right seeing Anzu sitting next to him while holding two cans of beverages.

"Here" she spoke, handing him on of the drinks. He took them with much gratitude and opened the tab about to enjoy a sip until his eyes noticed the label. He studied it for a few moments before making a face.

"What's wrong?"

"What does it say…?"

"Pocari sweat"

"……………I am not drinking sweat," Namu said with much disgust looking to the can. Anzu stifled a laugh "Namu-kun, it's just the name of the drink it's not sweat" she assured. He look to her then to the can then to her then to the can again "if I die from poison I'm going to haunt you" he warned before taking

Silence, then.

"Its pretty tasty for sweat!" he exclaimed and took another drink from it. Anzu just sighed lightly before taking a drink from her own and look to the azure sky, the large puffs of cotton balls playing in it's vast field with the breezes of a hot summer day.

"It's a nice day…" she commented, suddenly feeling idle and rested against the bench. Namu nodded his head in agreement and rested also. Both teens just looked above, a peaceful silence between them just enjoying the summer heat and the coolness of the shade above them. "Anzu-chan…" Namu began. Anzu look to him with question.

"Have you ever had…bad dreams but felt that they weren't?" he ask. Anzu bit her lip "Yeah, I have" she confessed.

"Soka…."

"Why?" she ask. His brows scrunched up "These dreams I've been having lately…. I feel that they're not dreams…. There something more…something…important_…_" he explained. She bit her lip firmly at this. Namu closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

"I already promised I would never leave your side, so don't worry" he spoke knowingly.

Anzu's head shot up "Eh!? What makes you think--" she began. Namu opened his eyes and smiled at her "You're red, that's why" he teased. Anzu suddenly jumped up from the bench "is that so? Well I wouldn't mind" she spoke walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" Namu called and followed. As She walk speedily she heard the rushing pace of the tan youth close behind. "Aw come on Anzu -chan you don't mean that" Namu said.

He put an arm around her "you be so sad" he reply. Anzu stuck out her tongue "Sad? Who?" she said.

"Ouch"

"Bleh!" she said as she continue to walk again. Namu followed behind "So, you wouldn't be sad if I went away one day?" he ask.

Continuing with the joke she flap one of her hands "nope, not at all" she joked but stop when she sense that he stop. She turned to look at him "Namu…?"

"…Would…would you love me…when I'm gone….?"

Anzu froze, as if those words hexed here to their command to stay where she was. "Namu…" she began. He smiled sadly at her "I wonder…since I can't remember nothing of who I am.... My family…_my life_ I wonder…would anyone love me if I was gone one day…?" he said.

He looked away "Would anyone?….Would you…?" he said. Anzu look to him with sadness "...he sounds so sad…like a scared child….' she thought. Taking a brave breath she walk to him and took him in her arms. Namu froze looking down to the short girl embracing him.

"…Anzu-Chan?"

"Of course I wouldn't, I care about you because you are here with me" she spoke softly. "Anzu…." he began. She looked up to him blue eyes shining warmly at him "Don't be so sad now, ok?" she said. He look to her blankly, before cutely blinking and his smile returned "All right"

Anzu smiled and hopped away "Lets go! I want to introduce you to Shizuka!" she exclaimed and began to walk off. Namu just stood there before realizing that she was walking without him. "HEY!" he exclaimed going after her. Anzu broke into a playful run with Namu hot on her heels.

"Catch me if you can!"

"Get back here!!"

_I wonder…if Malik had a life different from his previous life…_

"Come on you turtle!"

"Hey! How did you get in front!?!"

_That it would be him running besides me….smiling, laughing…_

Laughter of happiness rang through the skies, unknowingly unfolding the sweet melodies of a first love into the world's sonnet of romances and tragedies. Finally they reached to their destination and promptly hurried in, eager to see long time friends from long ago.

"Where's Jounouchi?" Anzu ask as the two walked around seeing if he, or his sister was anywhere to be seen. Namu caught sight of him "there he is" he spoke and the two walked up to them, an unknowing chill blew through them seeing the distressed face on Jounouchi's face.

"Jounochi?" Anzu Asked walking towards him. She received no answer from his and her fears began to grow "Jou?" she ask again. He did not look up to face her; his body trembled threatening to break if touch like a fragile yet ancient vase.

"Shizuka…she didn't make it…" he said.

Anzu felt her heart stop at this "W-What…?' she barely spoke out. He trembled more trying to get the words out "the…train…it crash…there were no survivors…" he mange to speak before collapsing on his knees.

"Jounouchi-kun!" Namu cried catching the falling youth softening the impact for him. Shizuka…" Anzu only spoke as tear began to slowly make their way.

Namu looked to his trembling friend "Jou-kun…I'm so…." Namu couldn't find the words and did what only any good friend would do and embraced him. He heard him sniffling and hugged tighter then he heard sniggering "eh?" he spoke and look to Jounouchi whose cheeks were inflated as he held his mouth.

"Eh?'

"Would you do anything to bring me back?"

Anzu nodded "Yes I would Shi--wait a minute!?" she turned around "Shizuka!!" she exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Shizuka only laughed gently although when she pulled away she gulped when Anzu's eyes screamed bloody murder.

"Uhm…It was Onni-chans idea!' she quickly said. Anzu's head slowly jerked to Jounouchi and she slowly cracked her knuckles as the aura of Baotossai himself radiated off her.

Now if she could only find a samurai sword.

Jou stopped laughing and his faced paled "I sense murder" he spoke. Namu only look to him clueless then too sense the growing radiance of murder. They both looked to see Anzu and the aura around her as her eyes burned with a vengeance. Namu suddenly let go. "I'm sorry Jou-kun but hell hath no fury like a woman's.."

"AIIEEEEE!"

(CRUNCH!!)

"Scorn" he finished wincing.

* * *

This is a disgrace of a chapter I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!! SEPUKUUUUU!!!! (misses) T.T I can't even do honorable suicide right….er, like my ramblings from the beginning yah reason I may not be able to update for a while. 

Don't hurt me Xx;;

fOX


	7. Prelude to Drama

Agghh I am so sorry for not updating…please don't hurt me! Lets just say Senior project….

Do not own Yu-GI-Oh!

* * *

"Now, what have we learned Jounouchi?"

"Battoussai no Anzu….not….good" he manage to speak before shuddering clenching the ice bag as he held it to his er…area where the sun don't shine. Namu only patted his friend on the back in sympathy. Shizuka only sweat dropped at this, that was until she noticed Namu, and her blood drained.

"ONNI-CHAN LOOK OUT!" she cried tackling her brother away from Namu accidentally elbowing Jounouchi in the crotch. Jounouch let out a pain howl grabbing in between his legs before toppling to the ground, face first as his butt stood up in the air shuddering at the second blow, amidst the blinding pain he manage to think of one thing.

To donate his sperm, if he was even able to make any…

Note- EWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwWWWWWWWW!

Both Anzu and Namu look to the other two of their quartet dumbly not knowing what in the hells just happen right now. Shizuka only look to Anzu "Anzu get away from him!" she practically yelled in fright. "Eh?" Anzu said still looking quite blank.

"Uh Anzu -Chan…?" Namu began that was when he noticed a blonde woman coming their way.

"Hey you guyYOU!" she suddenly screamed Namu pointed to himself a clueless look on his face "me?" he ask.

"EEEEYYYAAAAHHHH!" the blonde woman scream suddenly taking out a taser and lunge at Namu. "HOLY!" Namu only screamed before taking off, the blonde woman hot on his heels. Anzu only stood there dumbfounded as the one and only Mai Kujaku vigorously try to taser Namu.

"I'LL HELP YOU MAI!" Shizuka exclaimed and followed. Now, two crazed women were trying to taser poor, poor Namu. Anzu only looked speechless "…Er…ok…" she muttered. "HEEEELLLLLLP!" Namu screamed dodging out of Mai's attack only resulting in a poor bystander getting shocked.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"SORRY! COME BACK HERE YOU!"

"PLEASE STOP! I MEAN NO HARM!"

"LIKE I'LL BELIEVE THAT DIEEEEEEEE!"

(ZAP ZAP ZAP)

"BAKAW!"

OoO "MAI YOU JUST TASERED ONNI-CHAN!"

O.O "……Sorry Jounouchi…."

(Sizzle, Sizzle….)

"Anzu-chan, help!" Namu squeaked running behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Anzu's faced turn into a bright cherry when she felt his soft hands wrap around her body "N-Namu!" The crazed hens suddenly stopped their clucking fiery, mouths just dropped open seeing what they believed to be Malik Ishtar tightly holding against one Anzu Mazaki.

"TRAITOR!" Mai scream oh so exaggerated, pointing to the two. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT THE PUNK'S PUT US THROUGH! WHAT HE PUT **ME** THROUGH?" she practically screamed in their ears. "Uh…Mai-san if you will just let me explain" Anzu began.

"EXPLAIN! HE PUT ME IN A FUCKING HOURGLASS!"

Anzu and Namu both gulped, the blonde was practically shooting flames from her mouth like a deranged dragon that was on PMS. Shizuka took a shy step forward "uh Mai-san…I'm sure there is a reason…" she trailed off; it was indeed hard to think of one for Malik Ihstar but if onni-chan didn't kill him surely there was some sort of weird, mystical logic behind it.

"Sis's right…" Jou manage to speak through all the pain he had received today. Mai turned to him then turn to Anzu and Namu, her angry purple eyes taking a seriously pissed glint.

"I'm listening."

(Twenty minutes later, not counting Jounouchi arguing with the restaurant owner due to rip off prices for a couple of glasses of tea….)

"And that's what happen" Anzu finish explaining. Mai took a sip from her glass of tea before glancing up to the brunette then exchange glances to Namu, who was currently window shopping at a near by gift shop. "So, you're telling me **that** isn't Malik but another personality named Namu?" she recap, in slight disbelief.

Jounouchi nodded "why else haven't I killed him yet?" he pointed out. At this, Mai thought with pensive silence, her eyes suddenly lidded staring at him.

"Cuz you're weak?"

Jounouchi fell to the ground. "WHAT DID YOU SAY WOMAN?" he yelled, jumping back on his feet now enraged at the comment; no one insulted his strength! "Calm down you two" Anzu mediate, Shizuka only sweat dropped at the scene. "So he is Namu kun then?" Shizuka ask. Anzu nodded "Yeah, when that plank hit his head, something got jumbled up there, so now he believes to be Namu that we met during Battle City" she continued.

"So he doesn't remember anything that he did when he was Malik…?" she ask. Anzu shook her head "nothing…" she answered. "Shizuka lowered her head at this "I don't know whether to be relived or worried about that…" she said. Mai just made a humph "Malik or not, I'm not going to forget what he did so easily!" she huffed. "Wow, what a hateful obasaan" Jounouchi joke then BAM! A right jab to the eye.

"Don't call me obasaan puppy!" She hissed, a vein pooping out above her brow. "Excuse me…" a voice spoke. The group turned to the origin of the voice to see Namu standing in front of the table, more so to Mai. "I don't know what I have done to anger you so but…I am sorry for any pain or hurt I have caused you Mai-san" Namu spoke, his eyes shining with sincerity showing his remorse for whatever he had done to the blonde woman. Mai only look to him. Namu took an uneasy sigh before continuing.

"And to show my remorse, you may use my body"

"**WHAT!**"

Namu only look to them innocently "what?" he ask. All four continued to stare at him beyond words on what he had just said. "Like I said you may use my body, so if you want your bags carried I will do so" he finished. At that everyone took a deep sigh of relief. Mai only gave him a look before sighing, "Well, I guess that's a start hun" she said. Namu's face lighten up at this "Arigatou-gozaimasu" he bowed in relief. He then turned to Shizuka "The same goes for you Shizuka-chan so don't be afraid to use my body alright?" and with that a boyish smile played to his face; Shizuka suddenly felt warmth on her cheeks.

"Hey, watch it" Jounouchi growled under his breath. Anzu only laughed at this "well now that's over with let's get put of here shall we?" she suggested. The three agreed, taking his offer to full advantage Mai motion to Namu.

"Yes?" he ask. She pointed to a huge bag of luggage "You can take those for starters" she said. Namu only looked before slightly groaning; well he did offer his help after all.

"Mai…" Anzu muttered. "What? He offered his body; I'm using it." She said matter of fact. Anzu, Jou and Shizuka only sweat beaded at this. Shizuka took a step forward and begin walk towards Namu, much to everyone's confusion. Namu turned to see the redhead in front of him.

"Yes?" he ask. She look to him expression inscrutable and silent. Suddenly, she broke into a smile "Konnichi-wa! Atashi wa Kawai Shizuka." she said introducing herself. Namu blink but smiled, understanding what she was trying to accomplish "Boku wa Namu" he replied and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Namu-kun. Now that we've been formerly introduced let me help you with some of Mai-san's things" she offered.

"I couldn't possibly ask you to do that Shizuka-chan; you are our guest here so it's only right to ensure you have a comfortable visit as much as possible" he replied. "I will but in the meantime let me help you please?" she ask. Namu was about to decline when she noticed her eyes suddenly got huge and sparkly a sad, pleading look to them.

'Kawaii…' he suddenly thought and blushed. "I uh…" he trailed off unable to say anything at the moment. Shizuka took this to her advantage and took one of the bags "Lets go put these in Mai-san's car ne?" she said. Namu still in a dumb dazed only nodded and followed.

Anzu smiled "At least Shizuka and Namu are getting along" Jou snorted "A little too much getting along if you ask me…" he mentioned protective older brother mode taking over. "Hey" Mai spoke tapping his shoulder. Jou look to her questionably "Pick the rest up too while you're at it" she said.

"…Obaasan…."

BAM!

"DON'T CALL ME OLD HAG MUTT!"

n-n;;;

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH MAI SOW DOWN SLOW DOWN!"

"WHAT?"

"MAI WATCH OUT FOR THAT OLD LADY!"

"MAI WE'RE GOING HIT THAT TREE!"

"WHAT'S FOR FREE!"

"MAI! WATCH OUT FOR THAT BABY CARRIA"

(BAM)

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED HER BABY!"

"DON'T WORRY! IT WAS ONLY FILLED WITH SODA CANS!"

"MY PRECIOUS CANS! COME BACK HERE YOU CRAZY HOODLUMS!"

"MAI SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!" Jounouchi screamed but alas his words were lost to the g's of the wind as Mai sped through the freeway as if a racer, eager to win the Daytona 500. Mai Smirked "Hang on to something you guys, this is the finale!" she hollered and slam the pedal, the speed acerbating ten fold and in synchronized horror everyone screamed a terrorized orchestra. She swerved off a corner, her hawk like eyes scanning a free parking place 40 meters away. The tires screeching a hard left she barely missed a Volkswagen and all the sudden a small construction ramp took the automobile's leverage, causing the whole car to become momentarily weightless before gravity brought it down with a thud! As soon as this happen Mai turned the wheel all the way to the right the car's screech sharply turning a gut wrenching half circle but the blonde completed her mission. The car was a perfect fit with the parallel parking.

She happily bounced out "Come on guys lets get something to eat!" she exclaimed happily bouncing ahead. Everyone left in the car just groaned, the turbulent motion in their stomachs yet to reside. "Oh man…" Jounouchi muttered, weakly opening the car door. Suddenly, his cheeks inflated and he ran to a place where he could spill the contents of his stomach. As for the trio left behind, currently they were all stuck together, apparently fear and terror made quite an impressive adhesive.

"Anzu-chan...is it safe to open my eyes now…?" Namu inquired eyes clenched tightly afraid to see what mass collision he was a part of. Anzu opened an eye and much to her relief saw that all three made it in one piece. "Yeah we're ok" she said and loosened her grip she had on him. Namu sighed in relief and opened both eyes "Shizuka-chan?" he ask. He look down seeing the redhead still holding to him tightly, eyes clenched, her face burying into his chest.

"Uh, Shizuka-chan we're safe, you can open your eyes now" he spoke softly and nudged her. Shizuka open one eye and then notice she was clinging onto Namu like Velcro. "Ah, s-sumimasen!' she spoke quickly pulling away a faint red on her cheeks. "Uhm, it's ok…really…" he assured. "Come on you guys, less talky more walky" Anzu interrupted their awkward moment. Both nodded and proceeded out of the car.

"Where's onni-chan?"

BLEAGH!

"DUDE! YOU SMELL LIKE A YETTI!"

……Oo;

X.x later on…

"What should we do with the remaining month of summer?" An inquisitive Jounouchi asked. The group turn t look to them 'He's right, we only have a month left of summer before school…' Anzu thought. A mental groan escape as the thought of teachers, homework, projects and most horribly thought…college entrance exams came to her mind. As she shivered a light bulb flickered in Shizuka's mind and she look to her brother "Onni-chan, what about the summerhouse?" she inquired.

"Summer house?" Namu ask. Jou snapped his fingers "Great idea! Aunt Miyami said we were more then welcomed to use it" he grinned at her. It was Anzu's turn to have a light bulb flicker on "hey! Why don't we invite everyone, and for the remaining month we spend our vacation there?" she said.

Everyone rejoiced, agreeing to the splendid idea "That's a great idea! Aunt Miyami's house is right by the beach, and it more the big enough to fit us all" Jounouchi exclaimed.

"Woot! The beach, sun, and beautiful women in bikinis count me in!" Jou posed finishing the sentence. "That sounds like a good plan" Mai agreed. "So it settled then! All we have to do it talk to Aunt Miyami and everyone else and we'll be on our way" Shizuka finish. "Yup the gang together again" Anzu said and notice Namu holding a pensive face; she knew what it was.

"Namu, you're coming too you know" she said. He blushed amazed that he read her mind so concisely "I…!" he began and Anzu saw that something else was lingering.

"Uhm…I was wondering...If Rishid and Isis could come along too" he ask. Anzu look to Jou, since they were using his aunt's house he had a say. Jounochi grinned "Of course Namu" he said.

Namu grinned at this "Arigatou Jou-kun!" he spoke gratefully. Mai stood up "It settles then to a summer of beachside romance!" she blurted out and froze. The rest look at her sniggering "Beach side romance eh?" Anzu teased. Mai turned, her face an embarrassed glow "Oh be quiet" she muttered under her breath. Jou and the others only smiled cheekily at her.

* * *

"Really? That's great Yuugi! When are we planning to go? Well Jounouchi need to talk it over with his aunt" Anzu spoke on her cell amidst of doing so she was taking out things to where to their trip over there, she wasn't one to leave everything to the last minute.

"OK, well bye Yuugi, night" the blip on her phone ended their conversation as she concentrated at the task in hand, packing for the beach. "Lets see, shorts, skirts suntan lotion bathing suit…" she checked. Perhaps she would buy a new bathing suit? Since it seem to no longer be able to hold her bust line, she looked down and groan "why must you be a curse…" she spoke aloud.

"Er…Anzu-chan…why are you talking to your chest?"

She jumped and turned to only see a blushing Namu looking at her confused. Her cheeks grew hot in reaction to this. "Can I come in?" he ask. She nodded "of course Namu kun" she replied and continued her task. He smiled and entered looking to all the things she was laying on her bed.

"Hmmm" he began. She looked to him "what is it?"

"I have no swim trunks…" he realized. She laughed a little "don't worry, we'll buy some or if not maybe we can borrow some from Jounouchi or Otogi or Honda" she assured. He nodded "Are you sure? It's ok for me to come? I feel like it wouldn't be the same…" he trailed off. She looked to him "Namu…." she began he looked up and both their eyes met they seem to stare for never ending moments.

"…Your fly is open," she said.

"Huh?" he looked down and blushed, quickly turning around pulling up his zipper. Anzu only giggled and laughed at this. Namu leered to her not thinking that his unopened fly was much amusement. Anzu couldn't stop her fit of giggles. Namu stuck out his tongue at her then he blushed his eyes looking down.

"What…?"

"…. Your shirt is opened…"

Anzu let out a surprised yelp quickly turning around hastily buttoning up. Namu snickered and it was her turn to leer at him then promptly sticking out her tongue. He walked to her "hey, looks like we both got caught with something undone" he said.

"Bleah"

"Here let me help you pack," he offered as he walked to her, little did he know a cute teddy by the name of Ichigo-kun would lead to his ultimate downfall. Ah, he was a cunning one, Ichigo-kun, falling from the shelf, bouncing around in the path of the boy and his owner. Ichigo was always a trouble maker, well not really, being a stuff animal, you get bored easily, he had to make his own entertainment somehow, sides if all things went well his master would thank him.

Ichigo mentally smiled mischievously as the boy came nearer and nearer, but he momentarily grimaced 'This is gonna sting' he thought and begin to count down.

5

4

3

2

OOF!

Lucky for him he was compiled of stuffing but still…being step on was not very pleasant. His glass eyes caught the boy stumbling unable to keep balance. His master cried out, her arms shot out as instinct to catching the falling blonde. Alas his force and weight also made her falter and the two fell onto her bed, clothing thrown onto the ground while others were wrinkled under their combine body weight.

Hmm, perhaps the red-pink teddy bear had gone a little far…naaaah.

Namu couldn't move. No matter how much his mind willed it, his body would not respond and so, he was stuck as he was, on top of the beautiful brunette. His heart was beating fast as her eyes captivated him suddenly the room became heavy, charged with tiny electric signals all over his body.

Anzu couldn't move…. She tried but her body wouldn't listen as the blonde stayed on top of her, her tongue was tied, she couldn't bring herself to say anything just…look into Namu's eyes, the atmosphere started to get hot, charged. "Anzu…" Namu began.

"Yes…?"

He gulped; oh how she looked gorgeous her hair spreads out onto the pillow like a beautiful halo. Her cheeks tinted with a cherry gloss, her parting full coral colored lips. 'What am I doing!' he mentally scolded at himself but that logic was immediately lost as focus on Anzu regain again. Those lips…he had kissed them once but it was too fleeting…he wanted to feel that warmth again.

"Anzu-chan….can I…?" he began. Anzu remain still her head unconsciously nodded. He began to lean forward his eyes drooped as he swoop down ever so slowly. Their noses now touching he was so close…

"Anzu-chan.." he breathed.

"Eh hm…."

The two suddenly stop and froze; rigidly the two looked up only to see a disgruntled Jounouchi and besides him was Shizuka…well with jounouchi's hands covering both of her eyes rather tightly. "Onni-chan, why did you cover my eyes?" she ask. "Because Anzu has a picture of a shirtless man in her room" he lied.

Namu immediately pushed himself away, his bum landing on poor Ichigo-kun.

If the bear could speak he be spouting obscenities as majestic as Mt.Fuji.

"Ah onni-chan, that's silly!" Shizuka spoke trying to pry his hands off. "Lets go downstairs, I don't want your sight to be corrupted" he joked. "Aw…I wanted to see who was the shirtless guy.."

"WHA?"

"Joking...joking…"

As the two returned downstairs Namu and Anzu sighed. "…I forgot they were staying here…." she muttered, she couldn't blame them, Jounochi didn't want his sister going near their father at the moment. "…. I'm sorry Anzu-chan…" Namu finally spoke.

"I should have controlled myself…" he began but she stopped him. "It was also my fault…I should have done something…" she replied. Namu sighed. "Lets go help them set up for the night eh?" she proposed.

Namu nodded picking himself up and the left the room, closing the door. After making sure he was positively absolutely alone he picked himself up. 'Well, that was fun' he thought, making ways towards the bed. Ah this would totally suck, he be all alone in the house, sometimes being a possessed teddy bear really bit the dust, then again…

An evil like grin came to his other wise stitched still face.

Ichigo-kun was always a trouble maker, well not really, being a stuff animal, you get bored easily, he had to make his own entertainment somehow, sides if all things went well his master would thank him.

TbC

* * *

Ahh, hopefully this'll make up with the late updates! I so sorry until next time and sorry ifI did the Japanese wrong and also FEAR THE BEAR!

JA!

fOX


End file.
